


Happily Ever After?

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Static Quake - Fandom, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is an Agents of Shield fanfic. A certain wedding is going to take place and a child is going to be born. Will this team finally get there happily ever after?





	Happily Ever After?

**Author's Note:**

> This does not take place after a specific season or episode. This was just my vision of what I wanted to see in AOS. I would like to thank my friend, Bella, for helping me gain the courage to post this.
> 
> Side notes before you read:  
> *Bobbi and Hunter are married, have twins  
> *FitzSimmons are married  
> *Daisy....you'll find out

It was 7:30 pm, and she still wasn’t ready.

Everyone was waiting.

For her.

It was her day and she was way too nervous. I mean, she was giving her hand in marriage so should be nervous. All her life she was told she would never be happy, but her she was, standing in a dressing room in a chapel. She never would of have thought this could ever happen. She finally gathered her courage and put on the dress. She tied the bow in the back, add a few more drops of glitter in her hair, and placed the veil over her head and over her face. A slight knock came from the door, and her best friend looked beautiful than ever. She grabbed the brides hand, ready to walk down the aisle.

They walked up to the door and stopped.

There was the man who took her in, gave her a home, a family, hope. Life. The bride let go of her friends hand and linked her hand with his arm. The music starting playing and the doors opened. Her friend’s twins walked down the aisle, tossing Daisy’s down. Next, her best friend walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of Daisy’s. Next, it was her moment. She walked down the aisle, and there he was. He was beautiful, the way he smiled the way he was dressed, everything was perfect. The man left her at the altar and stood in front of everyone. The speech was going to start. She couldn’t. She was ready but not. He started speaking words but she couldn’t hear. Her one thought was him. She could only think and hear him. Only him. “James, buddy, the rings please” Bobbi and Hunter’s son walked up and handed the man the rings. “Thanks. Now, repeat after to me.” I repeated the words, and the ring slipped onto my finger. He repeated the words and his ring slipped into his finger. “Well, you may now, kiss the bride!” He and I leaned in, and sealed our marriage with a kiss. “Well, Daisy, welcome to your new life as a Campbell!” Lincoln said, grabbing my hand as we walked down the aisle. My life was finally complete, I had a father, great friends, and now a husband.

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered into her husband’s ear. “Fitz, FITZ” Jemma screamed. Everyone stopped, and so did I grabbing my husband so he would stop. Everyone turned to look and my bff. “Darling, you're causing a scene. Jemma, what’s wrong, you sweating!” Fitz said, grabbing his wife’s hand. My eyes starting crying wide, knowing what was happening. “Lincoln, it’s coming!” I whispered in his ear. “Fitz, my water broke.


End file.
